Unexpected Comfort
by Unbreakable111
Summary: Bucky has joined the Avenger family. What happens when a mission involving Bucky and Natasha are captured and taken hostage by Russians? Will they escape with their lives? Please read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I lay chained down to a table trying to collect myself, waiting for my captors to return. This was suppost to be like any other mission. Enter Moscow with Steve, Clint, and the newest member of the team, James Barns. We were to apprehend or terminate a man named Abram Popov who was expected to have a connection to HYDRA. The heavy metal door swings open and my captors return.

"Hello Natalia we have missed you" a deep, husky voice says. My heart stops, that voice can only belong Ivan Somodorov.

"Welcome to the newest adaption of the Black Widow program. Now we can begin by discussing what you have learned from the Americans" he sneers at me with his hard, cold eyes. I have take a deep breath because I cant let the situation I am currently in rattle me. "Yeah like that's gonna happen" I scoff. Surely he doesn't expect me to just divulge everything I know to him. Suddenly the right side of my face stings and I realize he slapped me, not that I am surprised as he never did like my smart comments.

"You will tell us. The only question that remains is how much pain you will suffer before you do" he threatens. I lay still saying nothing. A few minutes later a I hear a grating sound which is only made by running two metal objects together which means he is sharpening a knife. I steel myself for what is to come next trying to calm my racing heart.

"Pity to ruin such a pretty face" he says as he runs the newly sharpened blade down the other side of face. I steel my features refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing my pain. I can feel my warm, wet blood from the new gash across my cheek run down my neck and hear it splattering on the floor.

"Is that the best you can do? My team will find me and they will destroy you once and for all" I promise with a cocky grin across my face.

"Oh I highly doubt that Captain America, Hawkeye are dead, and James Barns is under our control again. In fact he is here maybe he can help me out just like he used to when you and the other girls were being stubborn. What do you think?" With that he walks out of the room leaving me in the darkness of my own thoughts. "It cant be true. What has he done with them? Surely Tony, Wanda, Sam and the others are looking for us. I know I need to rest before he comes back to start with me again so I close my eyes and eventually fall into a very light sleep.

Authors Note: I will have the next chapter soon! Please review, but no flames! Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you everyone for reading and supporting my story! Please remember to leave reviews! Thanks!

My attempts to sleep were unsuccessful and my rest was not peaceful. My body ached from the restraints, I wanted to roll over and curl up on myself but am unable. I shouldn't be here. The mission should have been easy. We arrived at the location where our target was supposed to be isolated and alone but instead we were flanked by more than 40 men with machine guns. We managed to kill a great deal of those men but Clint got shot and I fell back to help him. Somehow while I was applying pressure to his chest where the bullet entered one of the enemy soldiers snuck up behind me and I felt a heavy blow to my head and my world went black.

Now my mind is recalling my previous experiences in the red room. The torturous experiments, the harsh training, the brutal beatings given for things as simple as stepping out of place in the ballet routines, and finally the brainwashing that made me who I am, or I was before Clint saved me. I feel my breath leave me as I gasp that thought reminds of what Ivan said about Clint being dead. He can't be gone, he is my lifeline and best friend. I don't know if I can survive without him, he knows every dark part of my past and understands why I can't sleep most nights and is always there when I need him. I can't live without him.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear the door swing open again. My stomach turns in anticipation of what is about to happen.

"Hello Natalia. I trust you rested well" Ivan greets.

"That is not my name." I growl angrily in response.

"Are you ready to answer some questions?" he asks me. Still I remain silent. A few seconds later I can feel his giant, hard fist come into contact with the right side of my ribcage. Pain erupts through my rips causing me involuntarily to gasp in pain but I make no sound despite the fact that several ribs are now cracked if not completely broken.

"Where is the new Avengers base located?" I laugh out loud at this question. Does he really expect me to answer that? This response earns me another punch this time on the left side of my rib cage injuring more ribs. I still make no sound.

This continues for several more rounds with alternating hits to my right and left ribcage which is now severely throbbing. Suddenly I watch as he turns and walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I take this time to catch my breath and try to think of a way out of this. I can find none. Suddenly the door swings open again and I hear two sets of footsteps enter the room. Suddenly I see Bucky face above mine. Then I feel my heart miss a beat as I realize that this isn't Bucky this is the Winter Solider here to try and break me.

He leans over and nuzzles his face into my hair, his face moves towards my neck "Nat its Bucky. I'm sorry for what I am about to do. Stay strong. I will get us out of here I promise." I nod my head slightly in response.

Bucky steps back and suddenly he pulls out a knife and jabs it into my right thigh. I have to bite my tongue to avoid screaming out in pain. Then I feel him hit me hard in the head and I fall into all too welcoming black abyss.

Authors Note: I will update soon! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing! This is just for fun!

Authors Note: I would like to thank everyone who has continued to follow this story! Also it would mean a lot to me if you could leave a review with your opinions on the story. Thanks!

Uh why does my entire body hurt? I think to myself. Then I remember where I am and I find myself wishing to fall back asleep. How long have I been out? I freeze as I hear the door slide open and decide to try to make them believe I am still asleep. Apparently my attempt fails as my face is left stinging again from the slap Ivan just laid on my face so I open my eyes. I am greeted by the faces of Ivan and what I hope is still Bucky and not the Solider.

"I will ask you this one more time Natalia. Where the Avengers base is and what is everyone's weakness?" he demands to know. I don't respond and brace myself for whatever horror was about to happen next.

"Solider she won't answer. You know what to do." Ivan commands Bucky who tenses slightly but Ivan fails to notice.

Now Bucky approaches me and ties a rag around my eyes as gently as possible and a rag is covers my face and I can feel hands pressed holding it in place. My mind starts to race and I try to control the panic fighting its way to the surface. Suddenly ice cold water bites my face as it is poured on my face. About 10 seconds have gone by and I fight against the water, and about 5 or 6 seconds later the rag is removed and I cough up all the water that I had just swallowed. As I am doing this I feel a quick and subtle had rub across my head in a soothing manner letting me know that this is still Bucky in control.

"Where are the Avengers? How can they be defeated?" Ivan asks and again I refuse to say anything. So the whole process begins again.

"Just answer the questions." Ivan says while I try and cough up the water in my lungs. "I can do this all day he threatens."

"I will never give you what you want." I yell angrily.

This process repeats for over an hour until Ivan finally get frustrated and leaves the room while he orders Bucky to make sure my restraints are still tight. Bucky does tighten them much to my dismay and then when the door closes behind Ivan he loosens the restraints so I could easily get out of them.

He grabs my right hand and hold onto it "You can get out of these restraints if you need to right?" he asks. I nod in response.

"We are getting out of here tonight. Just hang in there for a few more hours. Ivan plans for us to return to work on you again at 7 tonight. When he is here alone I will finish him, we will be free. Okay?" He says quietly.

"Okay." I answer in a whisper because my throat hurts from all the water and from screaming.

"Wait Bucky. What time is it now?"

"It's almost 5 so try to rest while you can and remember next time we are both in this room we will be free." He promises while giving my hand a gentle squeeze before dropping it and walks out the door.

Just a few more hours than this will be over. I think to myself before closing my eyes to get whatever rest I can waiting for 7 to arrive.

Authors note: I will update with a new chapter soon but it would be helpful if you guys tell me if you want me too. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

I stir restlessly as I hear that stupid metal door swing open again hopefully it will open one more time to let Bucky and me get out of this terrible place. Somethings wrong I only here one pair of footsteps.

"Hello Natalia. Are you ready to talk yet?" he asks.

"What, you don't think I am a threat anymore? Where's your bodyguard?" I ask in a calm steady voice even though I am feeling the exact opposite.

"Oh Natalia the Solider was never here as my bodyguard. He was here because you fear him."

Prideful and stubborn as always. But he isn't wrong I do fear the Winter Solider but not Bucky, not anymore. Where is he? I have to finish this myself and then I will find him and save him from whatever Ivan has done to him.

"I just had juicy steak and wine for dinner. It was delicious. Aren't you hungry Natalia? Tell me where the Avengers are and how I can defeat them then you can eat also." He is trying to bribe me now, still I say nothing.

"You have been here for days with no food and water. Your body must be craving these things now. Just picture it: clean, cold, fresh water, and a juicy steak cooked so perfectly that it melts in your mouth. You can have all of that if you give me what I want."

I will make my move now I decide. I quickly yank my wrists out of the loosened restraints, I will have to thank Bucky for that later, and I jump onto my feet preparing to lung at Ivan when my legs give out under me and I hit the ground. I am too weak to fight him I think but running on adrenaline I am able to stand back up. Once on my feet I rush at Ivan who apparently has had time to prepare for my attack because he takes my legs right out from under me and I feel my body hit the cold hard floor again except this time he his holding me down.

'You are never going to answer my questions are you? What a waste." He says as he wraps his hard, powerful hands around my throat and applies pressure. So this is it then. This is how I die. I would laugh if I could because this is kind of fitting. I will die by the hands who created me. I only wish I could have said goodbye to all of my friends, especially Clint. My world is starting to go black as my body struggles pointlessly to free itself form Ivan's iron grasp.

Suddenly the hands around my throat are gone. At first I can do nothing but lay here gasping for air. Suddenly Bucky's concerned face appears above mine.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I am still out of breath so I nod in response.

Once I have regained my breath he helps me to my feet supporting some of my weight because I am still struggling to stand. We are looking at what appears to be Ivan's dead body sprawled across the ground.

"Is he dead?" I ask.

"Yes his neck is broken." Bucky reassures me.

"Good. Let's go."

We walk out the metal door which we slam closed behind us with. Bucky has a hand around my shoulder to help me keep balanced and also to take some of my weight. He doesn't offer to carry me because he knows I will refuse. I have only be carried when I was unconscious and once when I had both of my legs crushed and actually couldn't walk.

"Somethings wrong. Why are these hallways so empty?" I ask.

"I told all of the guards that were supposed to be on patrol tonight that switched the assignments and that they would take the second part of the shift. They are all too afraid of me to argue or question those orders."

After about 5 more minutes of winding through hallways we turn around a last corner and come upon a steep flight of stairs leading to what must be the surface and our exit. It takes us way too long to climb the stairs because I can barely go up them.

Finally Bucky pushes the door open and I break away from his grip. I need to walk out this door on my own. It may seem stupid but after everything they have done to me in my life I need to show myself that I am as strong as ever.

We emerge into a cold snowy night. Both of which I am thankful for. We stop for a second and Bucky wraps his arm around my body and we begin to walk away from the building. Finally were free of this place and of Ivan. I think to myself. All of a sudden Bucky lets go of me and runs in the direction we just came from. I hear a loud bang and spin around to see what is going on and suddenly my left shoulder explodes in pain and I fall to my knees using my right hand to apply pressure to the wound. I watch Bucky kill a single man with a gun who had apparently missed Bucky's message. I am still sitting on my knees when Bucky returns. He removes his hand from my shoulder and studies the wound.

"Keep applying pressure." He orders. Then all of a sudden I am in his arms and we are running away from that building.

"Where are we going?" I ask frowning. My voice sounds weaker than I would like.

"Don't worry I know of a cabin that I used to meet Ivan in about a mile from here. We will be there soon but I need you to stay awake okay."

"I will." I promise.

Eventually we arrive at the cabin which is has not been heated in a long time but has electricity. I am laying on the couch. Bucky comes over with a blanket.

"Natasha I need you to take your shirt off so I can take care of your wound."

I sigh in response and he helps me sit up. "I need your help." I say turning my body so that my back is to him, once the shirt has been peeled away from the wound we discover it went clear through. Bucky pours some alcohol on it and at first I am confused about were the loud screeching is coming from and then realize that for the first time throughout this whole ordeal I am crying out loud. When he finished cleaning the wound he binds it tightly to stop the bleeding until we can find a way to stitch it shut. All of a sudden I feel my eyes grow heavy and I realize that I can't fight off sleep anymore and I fade out of consciousness feeling safe to rest for the first time in days.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I will update soon! Please leave a review!


End file.
